Timeless
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Leaf is still Hunter's nanny, but it's been two years since she became his nanny and two years since her and Gary got back together. An old love was rekindled, but what lies ahead? Sequel to Ten Years


**XashXdawnX - I was looking back over Ten Years and inspiration struck for a new idea for it. So here's a follow up of Ten Years. Hope you enjoy!**

Leaf walked into Gary's house and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Leafy." Gary said, entering the kitchen and kissing her cheek.

"Morning. Is Hunter ready for school?" she asked as she scrambled eggs.

"He's up and getting ready right now."

"Okay. He has practice today after school, so he'll need his bag when I go and get him, correct?" Leaf asked putting some eggs on the plates.

"That's right."

"Okay, got it."

Gary grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and kissed her cheek again.

"I'll see you later. I love you,"

"I love you, too."

Gary grabbed his briefcase from the table and left.

"Hey Leaf!" Hunter cried as he entered the kitchen.

Leaf smiled at him and set his plate on the table. Hunter was now seven. His hair was now short and spiky and out of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts, a gray shirt, and sneakers.

"Hey Hunter, sleep well?"

He nodded his head and sat down.

... ... ...

Leaf was cleaning the house when her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and saw that Gary was calling her.

"Hey," she greeted.

 _"Hey, how are you?"_

"Good, just cleaning the house. Is everything okay?"

 _"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm on lunch right now so I decided to call you."_

"Okay,"

 _"So I was wondering would you want to go to dinner tonight?"_

"What about Hunter?"

 _"I called Gramps, he could come over and watch him for about to hours."_

"Why the sudden-"

 _"We haven't exactly had a date by ourselves since we got back together. Only one or two if that. I just thought dinner would be nice, plus you deserve a night out."_

"Okay...where are we going?"

 _"Sous les etoiles,"_

"What! Gary that place takes months in advance to get reservations...plus I have nothing to wear..."

 _"So I may have had this planned beforehand...and just use your card, I put some money on there for you so you can get something."_

"Gary..."

 _"No, I don't want to hear it. So I'll be home at eight thirty and by time we get back Hunter should be asleep."_

"Okay..."

 _"Perfect. I'll see you tonight, I love you."_

"I love you, too Gary."

Leaf stared at her phone and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he did that..."

She finished cleaning before she decided to head into town to pick up a dress and shoes that were appropriate for tonight.

... ... ...

Leaf walked into a dress boutique and started to look around.

"Hi, welcome to Dawn's Boutique. May I help you find anything?" a young woman with sapphire blue hair asked.

Leaf looked at her.

"Yeah...I have a date and I don't know what to wear."

"No problem! Where are you going?"

"Sous les etoiles..."

"Oh... _fancy_...follow me, I know just the thing."

Leaf followed her through the store and towards the back of it.

"Here we are." she said motioning to the dresses.

"Oh these are gorgeous..."

Leaf looked at the dresses.

"Personally, I think you would look beautiful in a pastel color dress, your complexion would compliment it beautifully."

"Really? I've never worn pastel that much..."

"This one would look beautiful, especially with you hair color, too. If you had your hair down and curled, framing your face...beautiful." the woman said, pulling out a pastel purple dress.

"You think so?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, I know my stuff. I was a fashionista in high school and college...thus leading me to design my own clothes open up a store of my own."

"Wait...you made all of this?"

"Yes, I did."

Leaf then noticed her name tag. _Dawn B._

"Wow...you truly have a gift."

"Why thank you. Now how about we see what this looks like?"

Leaf nodded and went into a dressing room. Leaf changed into the dress and looked at her reflection.

"Wow..."

The dress was floor length with a slit to her thigh and strapless.

She walked out of the dressing room and Dawn stood up.

"Beautiful. What do you think?" Dawn asked.

"It really is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Wonderful! Do you need any shoes or accessories to go with it?"

"Yes..."

"I know just the thing! I'll be right back!" Dawn said and ran off.

Leaf laughed to herself. Dawn sure was bubbly.

Dawn returned with some clear heels and a diamond bracelet.

"You already have a necklace that works with it." Dawn said as she handed Leaf the items.

Leaf looked down at the necklace Gary had given her at Christmas two years ago and smiled.

"This is perfect..." Leaf muttered.

"Want me to ring this up?"

"Please,"

"Okay, meet me at the counter when you get changed."

Leaf nodded her head and went back into her dressing room.

"So I should curl my hair?" Leaf asked as Dawn zipped the dress into a bag.

"Personally, I think it would look amazing. It seems like you are the type to wear your hair up or just down...sorry that wasn't-"

"Hey, I don't mind. You're completely right. I'm a nanny so I don't have a lot of time to style my hair."

"Well if you're going on a date, do something your boyfriend doesn't see often. That's my advice."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I hope you come back."

"I will surely be coming back. I'm Leaf Green by the way."

"Dawn Bertliz, but you already knew that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn and your work is amazing."

"Thank you, Leaf. I hope you have a great night."

Leaf nodded and left the store with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hunter had ate and was playing in his room and Leaf was getting ready since Gary would be home soon.

She was wearing a robe that she had over here and had gone to her apartment to get her curler and makeup.

She couldn't believe Gary had gotten reservations for them at one of the fanciest restaurants.

... ... ...

Leaf was ready, but had decided to stay in her room. She wanted to surprise Gary and didn't want him to see her until it was time to go.

Leaf walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She couldn't help, but think of high school prom. This is what it would have been like if she had gone or if she had her mom there to help her. Instead of going to her high school proms Leaf chose to stay home and be alone.

She shook her head. "Happy thoughts, Leaf." she muttered.

There was a knock on her door. "It's open."

She heard the door open and turned, seeing Gary. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. He was in a tuxedo with a white button up shirt.

"Well you look handsome."

Gary was still quiet and just staring at her.

"Gary?"

He snapped out of it.

"Sorry...you look gorgeous, Leaf. You're always gorgeous though...truly beautiful..."

Leaf blushed. Gary was speechless for once.

He walked over to her and took her hand.

"I'm so happy I get to call you my girlfriend." he said softly.

Leaf smiled at him and kissed him.

He took a curl in his hand.

"I like your hair curled. It suits you."

Leaf just smiled.

"Ready?"

... ... ...

"This is incredible, Gary." Leaf said, looking around the restaurant.

Long windows, dark mahogany wood flooring, chandeliers from the ceiling...

Gary had ordered a bottle of wine for them.

"I love you, Leaf." Gary said, taking her hand.

"I love you, too."

... ... ...

They were eating now and chatting about their day.

"Leaf, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Gary."

"You've been working for me for two years and dating me for two years. I..." he trailed.

"I want you to move in."

"What?"

"Move in...it'll make taking care of Hunter easier for you. We'll be able to spend time together outside of work. We've been dating for two years...Leaf I love you, you love me, Hunter loves you..."

"I-Gary...Did you ask Hunter?"

"Yes, I asked him today when I got home. He was really excited about it."

"If I did move in...where would I stay?"

"You could stay in your room or mine...whatever one makes you feel the most comfortable."

Leaf was quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yes,"

"You'll move in?"

"Yes, Gary. I'll move in." she said, laughing.

A smile broke out on his face. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I love you, Leaf so much." he said kissing her lips again.

"I love you, too Gary." she replied, smiling.

* * *

Today was the day. Leaf had finished moving from her apartment and would stay the night at Gary's...or should she say her house?

She had decided to stay in Gary's room. When she had slept with him on Christmas Eve, two years ago he had helped her nightmares stay away. Whenever she did get nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, she would call him and he would talk to her until she fell asleep again. She figured if she slept with Gary every night her nightmares would stay away.

She unpacked and once she was finished she walked downstairs to find Hunter watching a cartoon.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey! I'm glad you moved in." he said, smiling at her.

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"You complete our family."

Leaf smiled at him, feeling touched by his words.

... ... ...

"Night Hunter," she said as she tucked him in.

"Night, Leaf. I love you," he said, hugging her.

"I love you, too."

She turned off his light and walked back downstairs.

After watching a few episodes of her favorite show she decided to get ready for bed, since Gary would be home in about thirty minutes.

She walked upstairs and grabbed one of Gary's shirts to sleep in and changed. She walked out in a white tee and turned off the light before climbing into the bed and falling asleep.

She jolted awake hearing the door. Gary was home.

She heard Gary walk into the kitchen, the clatter of keys being set on the counter and his briefcase getting set on the counter. His footsteps headed towards the stairs and he walked pass his room and went to Hunter's.

She heard Gary enter the room and he stopped, realizing she was in the bed.

The bed dipped and she rolled over to look at him.

"Sorry if I woke you up." he said softly.

"You didn't..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Liar."

Leaf yawned and tried to fight her heavy eyelids.

"Go back to sleep." he said kissing her cheek.

"Can't..." she mumbled.

Gary adjusted the blankets on her. He got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Gary climbed into the bed and Leaf stirred slightly. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him and he felt her breathing even out and she relaxed.

"I love you, Leaf...sweet dreams."

... ... ...

Leaf heard an annoying alarm and mumbled in her sleep.

She felt something shift underneath her and the sound stopped. She sighed in content and snuggled closer.

Gary smiled at Leaf. She was too cute.

He ran his hand through her hair, before he kissed her forehead.

He was off today and Hunter had school.

He carefully got out of bed without waking her and went to wake Hunter up.

... ... ...

Leaf yawned and sat up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock seeing that it read nine.

"Nine..." she muttered.

"NINE!" she cried and fell out of the bed in her rush to get out, having gotten tangled in the blankets.

She ran into Hunter's room and saw that it was empty. She hurried downstairs and into the kitchen to find Gary, cooking breakfast.

He chuckled.

"I...What?"

"I took Hunter to school today."

"I'm sorry...I overslept..."

"You didn't oversleep, Leafy. I'm off today, I let you sleep this morning."

"Oh..."

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks..."

"You're cute."

"Cute?"

"When you sleep and in the mornings when alarms go off. You're cute."

Leaf laughed.

"I don't remember you coming back."

"You were asleep when I got home."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, Leaf. You don't have to apologize."

A small silence passed.

Gary turned and faced Leaf.

"Why my shirt?"

"They're comfy."

He smirked and walked towards Leaf.

"Cutie..."

Leaf laughed and backed up as Gary got closer.

She laughed and ran around the island and Gary chased her.

She screamed as Gary grabbed her and spun her around before he set her back on her feet.

He turned her so she was facing him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him. He lifted her and she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leaf started laughing and Gary looked at her.

"The food's burning."

Gary laughed and pecked her lips before she got down.

"You distracted me."

Leaf shook her head.

* * *

It had been a few months since Leaf had moved into Gary's house.

Leaf woke up and started getting ready for the day. Gary was in the shower and she went to start breakfast while Hunter was getting ready.

She started walking down the stairs when she stumbled and nearly fell, but regained her balance.

She started fixing breakfast and heard Hunter coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Hunter."

"Morning!"

She shook her head, feeling dizzy.

"Morning, Leafy." Gary said as he hugged her.

"Morning, have time for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yep,"

She smiled and started putting the food on plates.

She was walking back to the stove to get her plate when she saw black spots before complete blackness.

"Leaf!" Gary cried, seeing Leaf fall as he turned around from pouring coffee.

He dropped the coffee and hurried and caught her.

"Is she okay?" Hunter asked.

"Hang on, bud."

Gary carefully set her on the floor.

"Leaf?"

Leaf's eyes fluttered and she opened her eyes.

Gary sighed in relief. He then saw that she was very pale. He touched her face and her skin was hot.

"What happened?" she asked.

Gary picked her up bridal style and looked at Hunter.

"I need you to call Gramps and get him to come get you. Leaf's sick and I don't know if she's contagious. I don't want you getting sick."

Hunter nodded and grabbed Gary's phone.

Gary walked upstairs with Leaf and laid her down on the bed.

"You have to go to work." she said as she sat up.

"No. You're sick and you need someone to look after you."

"I'm fine-"

"Leaf, you just passed out. If I go to work and that happens again you could hurt yourself. You nearly hit your head on the stove when you fell. Hunter wouldn't be able to catch you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I passed out?"

"Yes, you were walking and just fell out."

Leaf was quiet and Gary noticed that she was shaking.

He walked over and helped her get under the blankets.

"I feel fine, though."

"Leaf, you're shaking. Your skin is hot. You have a fever and you're passing out. You're sick...let me take care of you, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

A few more months passed and today Gary didn't have to work and Hunter had stayed the night with one of his friends.

Gary woke up and smiled at Leaf who was using his chest as her pillow. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and gently brushed her cheek.

Leaf smiled and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Morning, Leafy."

"Morning..." she mumbled sleepily.

Gary sat up causing Leaf to protest, but Gary pulled her into his lap.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Leaf mumbled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Gary wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything you want to do today?" he asked.

"Sleep..." she mumbled into his neck.

"Sorry I woke you."

"'S okay...Gary..."

Gary ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

... ... ...

"So now that you're awake anything you want to do today?" Gary asked.

"How about just a lazy day?" she asked.

"That's fine with me. Whatever you want to do."

"You're the best." Leaf said kissing him and getting up to get dressed into some lazy clothes.

Gary shook his head.

When Leaf walked back into the kitchen she was dressed one of his shirts.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep." she said pooping the 'p'.

She grabbed the cup her held out to her and walked into the living room.

... ... ...

Leaf walked back into the living room with a glass of wine and set it on the table, before she sat down on Gary's lap.

"Hello," he said.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, Gary."

"I love you, too Leafy."

A small silence pass and Leaf rested her forehead against Gary's.

"I can't believe how happy I am now." she said softly.

Gary looked into her eyes.

"Two years ago...I never would have thought I would be this happy."

"I was alone and full of sadness. I had forgotten what happiness and love felt like."

"But being with you and Hunter these past two years...you two have helped me find myself again. I'm the girl I was before the pain entered my life, but instead of a girl...I'm now a woman. You'll never understand how thankful I am for helping me love again."

"And you'll never understand how thankful I am that you helped us. You brought the love back into this house and made Hunter the happiest he's been since his mom left."

Gary kissed her.

"Leaf, we've spent a long time together...from childhood friends to best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend to mere memories to a couple once again. I never want to lose you. I never want you out of my life again. Honestly, I can't picture you not in my life."

Gary grabbed her left and looked at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

Leaf stared at him. A smile broke out on her face.

"Yes! Of course, Gary!"

Gary smiled and kissed her, sliding a ring onto her finger. A gold ring with a emerald heart.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
